Hero: Severus Tobias Snape
by Author in my Heart
Summary: Song I heard on the radio that I thought fit Snape. It's about what happens to him when he dies. Hero by Mariah Carey. Sad, but sweet. One-shot, unless I get over five review to add to it!


**A/N: I heard this song on the radio while re-reading the chapter "The Prince's Tale" for like, the billionth time, simply because I absolutely adored Snape. So I hope you like this story, which I wrote for all you Snape/Lily lovers! May Snape rest in peace. :c**

**Disclaimer: I will never own the fabulous Harry Potter, unless, by some miracle, J.K. Rowling meets me and signs copyrights to me… *****sigh*****. Unlikely, but whatever.**

**This is **_**Hero**_**, by Mariah Carey**

-line, page break, whatever you want to call it-

Snape lay on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. He was supposed to protect the Potter boy, but what good would it do? He was dying, he knew it. His life blood was seeping out of various bite wounds in his neck. His blood was joining Lupin's, forever staining the wooden floor boards.

_There's a hero_

_If you look inside your heart_

_You don't have to be afraid of_

_Of what you are_

_There's an answer_

_If you reach into your soul_

_And the sorrow that you know_

_Will melt away_

Something stirred, rising from its hiding place behind the many boxes in the shack. Not at all surprised, Snape watched as Potter approached him. His emerald eyes were unreadable.

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

Snape saw Potter's emerald eyes, felt them searching him, probing, and Snape realized… _This_ was how he could protect Potter, and keep his promise to the dead Dumbledore. Snape felt no surprise when he saw Granger and Weasley follow in after Potter, though more cautiously.

_It's a long road_

_And you face the world alone_

_No one reaches out a hand_

_For you to hold_

_You can find love_

_If you search within yourself_

_And the emptiness you felt_

_Will disappear_

Snape searched within himself… He found his memories; Lily, the train rides, the fights, and, more importantly, the information Potter would need to defeat The Dark Lord. Snape focused on the memories, until he felt them leaving his body. Hoarsely, he whispered, "Take… it… Take it…"

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

Snape watched the Granger girl produce a flask out of thin air and hand it to Potter. She really was the cleverest witch of her age. But, oh, no, he never had the chance to realize it until it was too late! Oh, how she reminded him of Lily…

_Oh ho, Lord knows_

_Dreams are hard to follow_

_But don't let anyone_

_Tear them away, hey yea_

_Hold on_

_There will be tomorrow_

_In time, you find the way, hey_

Snape watched as Potter's eyes filled with wonder, and sorrow for the man he hated. One more time, before he died, he wanted to look in Lily's eyes… "Look… at… me…" Snape whispered, desperate for a last glimpse of Lily's emerald orbs. Snape grabbed Potter's robe, and stared hungrily in his eyes. Then he felt his strength leave him, and his vision glazed over, locked on Lily's eyes… Lily's face. His hand thudded to the floor, and Snape knew he would never see the world again.

_Then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

Snape felt the world around him reforming… colors swirled and solidified into shapes and people. But wasn't he dead? Then he saw four people standing at the same playground where he had first seen Lily… They all seemed familiar, somehow. When his vision fully cleared, Snape was shocked to see Potter, Black, and Lupin, along with Lily. "Sev?" she called, eager and confused. Then, "Sev!" Lily ran and embraced him happily. "Harry…" she questioned him breathlessly, "what happened to Harry? Is he alive? Is he okay?" Snape laughed, the first time since his fight with Lily. "Lils, he's fine… he's gone to finally kill Voldemort…" Lily sighed in relief, then tugged on Snape's arm. "Come on!" she said happily, pulling him to the Marauders. The four glared at each other, but then… "Look, Snape, I know I've been a jerk, but if you and Lily are going to be friends… well… I'm sorry." Potter said, sticking out his hand. Snape glanced at it, then shook. Lupin was next, followed by a very reluctant Black. Snape felt forgiven, and above all, he forgave the others.

_That a hero lies in you_

_Mmm, that a hero lies in you_

**A/N: R and R? Please? Pretty pretty please, with a chocolate frog on top? By the way, check out my original story, Defiance, on Fictionpress!**


End file.
